


I Love You. Wait, Fuck -

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And feels, M/M, goddamn them feels, some hardcore kissing going on in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: In which Harry says something he didn't want to admit yet.(Draco doesn't mind.)





	

Draco Malfoy would never grow tired of kissing Harry Potter.

It wasn’t just because it was a seven-year-long dream in the making (fine, yes, that was a huge part of it, but certainly not everything, thanks very much) but also because Harry was so goddamned good at it.

Draco would never say it out loud, mind.

He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

But there was this thing Harry would do with his chin, tilting it upwards, one of his hands at the back of Draco’s neck - as if desperate to keep him there - and the other one locked around his side… No matter how they were sitting, where they were, or who was around them - every time Draco would just succumb to his will, sagging in Harry’s embrace, ready to be devoured. 

Draco could do this all day, lazily kissing the Golden Boy’s lips until they were raw and chipped, kissing and biting and tightening his grip, feeling Harry smirk now and then, hearing the soft gasps and the “ _oh-_ ”s slipping from his lips, as if Draco was the only one in the world who could make him feel that way.

_(And oh, imagine that.)_

Tonight was no different. 

They had been sitting cross-legged for hours - or days, or weeks, Draco lost track of time - with their arms and hands and lips locked onto the other, breathing each other in -

“Draco,” Harry suddenly whispered against his lips.

Draco just kept going, tightening his grip on Harry’s side even more.

“Draco!”

This time he had to lean back. Feeling quite put-off - he thought he was doing quite splendidly - he raised an eyebrow, and said, “You better have a bloody good reason for the interruption, Potter.”

Harry grinned at him. “Oh, so it’s ‘Potter’ now, is it?”

“Shut up.” Draco wasn’t blushing. He _wasn’t_. (Malfoys don’t blush.) “Why aren’t we kissing anymore?”

“I missed your voice.”

“You’re a bloody sap.” Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring the tightness in his chest at Harry’s words. “If we can get back to kissing now, that’d be -”

“I love you,” Harry suddenly blurted out, and Draco stilled. “Wait, fuck -”

“Potter.” Draco felt like his heart had both stopped and been revived by a lightning curse at the same time. “ _Harry_. Did you just -”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry repeated, his eyes wide too wide for his face and a blush as red as Weasley’s hair on his cheeks. “I just -”

“You love me.” 

“Fuck.” Harry’s grip tightened around Draco’s sides. “Yes.”

Draco couldn’t breathe.

“I’m sorry I said it, I had meant to say it somewhere special… I planned to take you out for dinner -”

“Potter,” Draco choked out. Harry ignored him.

“- I’d even gotten you a Christmas present, and I’d come up with this big speech and now I ruined it -”

“Harry,” Draco said again, his voice not much louder than a whisper.

Harry shut up then, staring at Draco in desperation. “Yes?”

“Shut up.” He growled, shook his head in exasperation, and leaned forward to kiss Harry. Again, and again, and again.

Draco Malfoy would never grow tired of kissing Harry Potter.

(And he was _desperatel_ y in love with him, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/154412450177/17-with-drarry-pleaseeeeeee-i-love-you-so-much%22)


End file.
